cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anthi - CL
Nation Information :'' Anthi-CL is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 44 days old with citizens primarily of mixed ethnicity, whose religion is mainly Judaism. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and some despise their government as a result. The citizens of Anthi-CL work diligently to produce Rubber and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Anthi-CL is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Anthi-CL has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Anthi-CL allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Anthi-CL believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Anthi-CL will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Origins 1.Brighton Blast Societies 2.The Great Nuclear War 3.Aftermath Origins and History 1.Rise of Anthi - CL 2.The MAD Charter of Confederation. 3.War Culture Anglo-French, Belgian and Dutch. Military 1. War with Troyland Economy The collapse of order following the Great Nuclear War 2039 resulted in the destruction of most modern industrial centres, and the majority of unprepared survivors were left to the dubious prospect of subsistence agriculture. However, the preparations undertaken by the Brighton Blast Societies wisely allowed the Brighton survivors to sift through the debris of the War and find and use several intact advanced structures. Armed with the most recent pre-catastrophe geographical surveys, Anthi-CL prospectors were able to find a quasi-intact aluminium mine, which they slowly repaired and began to exploit in 2044. A small chemical factory was also found in 2046, and it was retrofitted to allow the production of synthetic rubber, a material that would have several useful applications for a nation interested in developing its transportation. While the populace of smaller, less developed coalitions that had emerged after the war were reduced to carrying goods by hand in large baskets and packs, or using crude carts with roughly shod wooden wheels, a small fleet of carts with high quality rubber wheels and lightweight aluminium frames were produced and distributed amongst the grateful population, and greatly aided the development of trade within the Anthi-CL borders. Over the next two decades, the aluminium ore was used to establish a canning industry in conjuction with the nation of Liaodong, a Scottish Chinese-ethnic nation that began to provide Anthi - CL with pigs in 2061. This allowed food to be stored by the government and distributed to the population in times of hardship and famine, and when the harsh drought of 2079 ravaged the population of the Birmingham Protectorate with famine, Anthi-Cl emissaries were able to distribute food to the beleaguered survivors. The ruling military junta of Birmingham were thus put at odds with their subjects, and in 2083 civil unrest toppled the inefficient city-state's government. The population were all too welcoming towards the Anthi-CL troops that captured the city the following year. The synthetic rubber production facility is thought to be the only one of its kind in the British Isles, and is a considerable source of trade income, as Anthi-CL no longer has to rely on old stockpiles, or even on sporadic and scarce imports from the distant and almost mythical lands of Southeast Asia. The current project undertaken by the Anthi-CL leadership involves the production of motorised vehicles for civilian and commercial use, with a view to replace the old hand and horse-drawn aluminium frame carts. Famous Cities 1.Brighton Capital 2039. 2.London 2060. 3.Birmingham 2084. 4.Le Havre 2089.